Never Been Dumped
by Lolzauslly
Summary: Ally hates breaking hearts. She's never been dumped, and she's tired of being the one to walk away. But handsome blonde in town for the summer promises he'll dump her after their summer fling. Will they be able to say goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Anything!**

"It's_ a relationship with an expiration date…and it's going to go bad."_

Her excuse was the same for each guy because it was true: "I'm waiting for a friend." But that didn't stop the parade of men from wandering over to the table in the corner and asking Ally Dawson to dance. Sitting alone listening to the band was an open invitation she didn't realize she was sending. These guys possessed the same radar as an obnoxious dog that always sniffs out the one person in the room who doesn't want to be licked.

She looked down at the long, black, wrap-around skirt exposing her thigh and frowned. That certainly doesn't help. She tried holding it closed with one hand. Her friends teased her for having zero instincts about men. She never knew when they were really interested, and when she did go out with someone, she always ended up with first-date remorse.

The wedding she'd attended the weekend before was the perfect example. Her Great Aunt Mildred had tied the knot, and Ally had been asked to dance a dozen times at the reception. Her best friend Trish brought her buddy, Dallas, and he'd asked her three times. Her friend Cassidy had been there, and she'd been sending a line of guys her way, too. Maybe I should bring an ankle brace and fake an injury next time.

Great Aunt Mildred gave out shiny nuggets of rose quartz crystals as favors. The stones were supposed to bring the guests love; some crazy new age thing. Ally left those puppies sitting on the table. She didn't want to attract any more love in her life. Right now, she was trying to repel it.

She looked up and spotted another guy smiling at her, under a thick red mustache. She snapped away her gaze. Not everyone comes to a bar looking to hook up, she grumbled to herself.

The guys hadn't taken it well. Am I sitting in a must-dance zone? She'd been sworn at more than once. But she didn't care. While she was single, she truly wasn't interested. Not even in the George Clooney look-alike who had asked if she was certain she didn't want to dance with him.

Although she had pondered his offer for a moment, before gathering up her wits again.

She settled her hand on her chin, watching the country-western group that Trish had wanted to see.

It was Friday night, and she'd bet a bundle that Trish was still at work with her boss, because being alone in his office—sometimes on the couch, sometimes on his desk—made it all that more exciting.

She was so killing Trish.

Half-drunk couples with busy hands cluttered the dance floor, and she pulled out her cell to check the time. Nine forty-five. If Trish didn't show by ten, she was leaving.

Another man made his way over. She sighed and looked up at him standing by her table.

His brown eyes locked on hers, and one corner of his mouth curled up. "I'd ask if I could buy you a drink, but you haven't touched the one in front of you. And I'd invite you to dance, but I know you'll say no. So let me ask, why is a woman sitting alone at a bar, not drinking and turning down every guy who comes her way?" He was tall, with dirty-blond hair and might have been her type a few years back.

She swirled the liquid in her glass, but didn't take a drink. "You've been watching."

"You're hard to miss." He gripped the back of the chair in front of him, his fingers tensing around the wooden slat.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm waiting for my friend to show up, but I suspect she's ditching me for a guy. And turns out, I'm not in a drinking mood." The band finished its song and cleared the stage for a break. They promised to be back in ten.

He glanced over his shoulder. "A sea of men will be storming your table now. Why don't I join you and keep them at bay while you wait?"

Now her mouth curled up. "Will that count towards your community service?"

He placed his hand on his heart and jerked back like he'd been punched. "Ouch, now I have to sit down, that hurt."

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh, she shrugged. "Sure, but I'm leaving in fifteen minutes if she doesn't show."

He held out his hand. "Austin Moon."

His hand was firm and warm when she shook it. Always a good quality in a man—if she'd been looking.

"Ally Dawson." She took a sip of her drink, now watered down from the melting ice cubes.

He spun the chair around, straddled it, and sat across from her. "So, why not give some poor guy here a shot and kill time while you wait? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

He shook a finger at her. "Let me guess. Too busy with your career for men?"

"Nope. I've got time, or I wouldn't be sitting here waiting for a friend." Her freelance graphic design business meant she could make her own hours. Just one of the reasons she loved it.

He narrowed his eyes. "An arranged marriage looming?"

"She laughed. "That might be easier than the dating scene."

"Ahh. You're coming off a nasty breakup and you're not ready to have your heart broken again." He crossed his arms and looked very satisfied.

She blew out a breath. "Nasty breakup, yes. But a broken heart? No. I wish."

He cocked his head, looking confused. "You wish your heart was broken? What, you need an excuse for a weekend-long chocolate binge?" He planted his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"It's too ridiculous to explain. Trust me." She held up her hand like she might be able to keep this hot guy and his personal questions from getting any closer.

"Now you have to explain. I love ridiculous."

She nibbled on her lower lip, wondering how to tell him this without sounding like a total bitch. Who cares? You'll never see him again. "I'm sick of breaking hearts."

**Should I Continue With It!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter Two Hope You Guys Enjoy It! (;**

She looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

He slapped his hand over his own heart. "Wow."

"No, seriously. It's really hard to break up with someone who still likes you. I'm always the one who ends it, and I hate disappointing them. It sucks, and I'm no good at it."

"Sucks more than getting dumped?"  
One shoulder jerked up. "I don't know. I've never been dumped."

He stared at her, like he was waiting her to fess up to the truth. "Oh, come on. Everyone's been dumped. In high school, getting dumped was a sport for me." He jerked his thumb against his chest. "I majored in getting dumped in college."

She leaned back in her chair. "Sounds like you have a lot to offer the ladies."

"Hilarious. So you're telling me no man has ever broken up with you? Not once in your life?"

She shook her head. "It's true. And I'm sick of the phone calls afterward. Sad at first, then desperate, then angry." She took another drink. "I once had to get a restraining order on a guy who just wouldn't take no for an answer. That's why I'm done with dating for a long time." Her hand sliced the air. "So, why bother dancing with a guy when there's no chance it will go anywhere? At least I'm not leading them on. You'd think I'd get credit for that."

"I'll dump you," he offered.  
She laughed. "Best offer I've had all night."  
He moved to the chair next to her and they were elbow to elbow. "No, seriously. I'm in town for the summer. I'm leaving August 31st. Let's go out until then, and I promise to dump you. I don't do long-distance relationships."

"Why not?"

"That's a long story I'll tell you a few weeks into our relationship on some warm, summer night when we're getting cozy under the stars."

She giggled. "Again, ridiculous."

"Like I said, I'm all about ridiculous."  
"What if you change your mind and stay? Then I'll have to dump you. Defeats the whole purpose."

"Absolutely not. I start Music school in the fall, and I'm not giving that up. And no way do I want to have a relationship distracting me while I'm in school."

She tipped her head and stared at him. His dimples seemed permanently carved in his cheeks, with that ever-present smile. His hair falling around his face in a boyish way that probably got him out of a lot of trouble. Irresistible was a word that came to mind. "What if I get so annoyed with you before that, that I have no choice but to dump you? Seems like a good possibility."

"Won't happen. I'm a good kisser."

"And incredibly cocky." She gave him a playful nudge and was pleased to find he had a muscular arm.

"Play to your strengths."

Ally was intrigued, but it was a stupid idea—the kind that could only be concocted at a bar. Crossing her arms, she gave him the bad news. "Sorry. I guess I'll always have to wonder about your prowess."

He gave her a playful pout. "You sure? I've dumped plenty girls in my life. Made a few cry even. I'd be brilliant. You'd need gallons of ice cream to get over me."

She laughed. "I'm quite sure, but thanks for the offer."

He stood up. "It was worth a shot."

"Good luck with the Music school."

He looked back as he walked away. "Good luck finding a guy to dump you. Can't imagine anyone would want to."

She pushed away her unfinished drink and reached for her car keys in her purse. She grabbed her cell to text Trish that she was leaving, but Trish had beaten her to it. Dez and I are officially a couple! Call you tomorrow.

"Ugh. If Dez and Trish were dating—and not just sleeping together—she'd certainly be stepping up the campaign to get Ally to go out with Dez's best friend Dallas, Mr. Persistent from the wedding. "He's got the wonderful hair," Trish had scolded, as if that were reason enough to give him a whirl. "And he's rich!" Trish was full of ideas for the two of them; and Dallas was just full of himself. That added up to bad news.

"She rubbed her temples and looked up, and saw another man standing in front of her. "Wanna dance, sugar?"

"No, thanks." She gave him a feeble smile.

He hitched up his jeans. "You think you're too good for us here? You been turning down men all night." He looked her up and down. "You some kind of city slicker?"

_Just because I'm not wearing cowboy boots?_ Why couldn't she just lie and say she had a boyfriend? But Ally didn't like to lie, even if it made things easier. It was some residual Catholic schoolgirl thing. She twisted her lips. Having a boyfriend would make things a lot easier. She'd be able to fend off Dallas, at least. And she certainly had some time on her hands now that Trish was going to be busy with Dez.

Plus, Austin was hot. And funny. If she were the one-night stand type, he'd fit the bill.

_But this is more like a two-month stand._

She looked over at Austin with his back against the bar, watching her. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. She pointed at him. "That's my boyfriend. He doesn't really appreciate me dancing with other men."

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Another Chapter But Its Short. Sorry ):! But I Have Work And I Dont Have Much Time Do Them Long But I Hope You Guys Enjoy It.**

The guy wandered away, and she crooked her finger at Austin to signal him to come over.

He bumped into a chair as he dashed over to her. "I see you changed your mind?"

"Not if you're going to be obnoxious about it."

He crossed his arms. "So we are going to go out. Hot damn."

"Let's leave."

"Ready to try out my kissing already?" He patted his pockets. "Where did I put that Chapstick?"

She stood up with a sigh and slung her purse over her shoulder. "No, I'm just ready to call it a night and I told that guy you're my boyfriend. Plus, I'm not sure how you'd hold up in a bar fight, so we'd better leave."

"Pretty well. But I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Let's just go."

He moved closer behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Whatever my honey-bunny wants."

She wiggled her shoulders away from him. "Absolutely not. No pet names."

"Of course, pumpkin."

She glared at him and headed for the door.

"Kidding," he said, catching up to her.

"Wait. Let me walk you to your car. One of my friends got jumped in a parking lot last summer. Gotta be careful."

She paused, and he held the door when they stepped out into the warm night.

"Thank you," she said. "Although, leaving with a stranger might not be the safest thing either."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm your new boyfriend. The one with a scheduled departure date who just saved you from a horde of men." He reached for her hand, and she stepped away.

"Slow down, we haven't even had our first date yet."

"No goodnight kiss?" he teased. His brown eyes shined under the lights in the parking lot and the effect shot straight to her knees.

She shook it off and looked up at the full moon in the sky. "Please don't make me dump you already."

He slid his hands in his pockets. "Okay, how about dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect."

He programmed her number into his phone and walked her to her car. Leaning in her open window, he grinned.

"Good night, sweet cheeks."

She rolled up the window on him, and he watched her pull away.

* * *

As Ally drove home she started wondering how she had made such a stupid agreement without having even finished one drink. When Trish finally came up to breathe from her new relationship, she was totally blaming this on her.

**Again Sorry For The Short Chapter!**

**But Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Hey Here's A Longer Chapter It's A Sorry That The Last Chapter Was So Short So This Is How I Say Sorry. Hope You Enjoy It! **

**I Wanted To Let You Know That My Story My Not Be The Best After All It's My First Fanfic!**

_**rydelmarielynch2: **_**I'm Really Glad You Lyk It**

She shouldn't have been nervous for their dinner date, but she was. Probably because she was worried it would be bad—atrocious. Then what? She really wanted to have one relationship where she wasn't the one who walked away.

Slipping on a silky pink sundress with matching shoes, she told herself to lighten up and have fun. This was a relationship with an expiration date. She might be revolutionizing the whole dating scene. She perked up at that thought.

Austin showed up right at six with a bunch of roses the exact color of her dress. She hadn't been expecting that. "Thanks," she said, quickly put them in a vase in the kitchen, hoping her cheeks weren't turning pink, too.

"Nice place," he said, strolling through her apartment. He picked up a throw pillow from her couch, fluffed it, and tossed it back. "Will I be getting my own shelf in the medicine cabinet?" The tips of his hair were still wet from a shower. A subtle smell of fresh summer breeze hit her.

She sucked in her breath. "How do you know I'm not going to back out on this deal and dump you before the week is over?"

Her dog, Pickles crept out from under the couch and wound himself between Austin's feet. Pickles usually didn't slink out to investigate until the third or fourth date.

Austin reached down to scratch his ears, which earned a lick on the face from the dog. "You won't bail, because you seem like the kind of girl who sticks to her promises." He stood up and clapped his hands together.

"So, shall we skip dinner and spend the night making out?"

She dropped her head back and closed her eyes.  
"Just throwing it out there in case you wanted to speed things along. No worries. Since I suspected you might be hungrier for food than a taste of my lips, I made reservations for Italian, Thai, and gourmet burgers. Take your pick."

Thorough and thoughtful. That scored a couple of points to counterbalance the cockiness. "Let's try Thai."

* * *

Austin did everything right. He opened her car door, let her choose the radio station in the car, and pulled out her chair. She hadn't found a reason to ding him any points so far. It was like he'd flipped on his good-behavior switch. Things would be so much easier if men came equipped with one of _those_.

* * *

"Nice place," she said. Bright tapestries covered the walls and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Soft Zen music played overhead. It was casual but elegant, and surprisingly, she was looking forward to their evening together.

They ordered four dishes to split and didn't have any difficulty choosing ones they both liked. "What do you do for a living?" he asked while they waited for their food to arrive.

"I work in a Music store, it's called Sonic Boom. I've got an awesome boss." She jabbed her thumb against her chest. "Me. And how about you?"

He held out one hand and started listing past occupations with the flick of each finger. "I've been a lifeguard, a telemarketer, a dog walker, and a limo driver. I'm unemployed for the moment while I wait to go to Music school. I'm hoping this is the career that sticks."

That would have set off warning bells on any other first date. Flaky and unemployed usually weren't the best qualities in a man. But this time, it didn't matter. After the waiter dropped of their food she asked, "Why are you in Miami this summer instead of home?"

"I'm staying in my grandmother's house while the family tries to sell it. Everyone else lives out of town. She died last year and we haven't been able to sell the house."

She set down her fork. "I'm sorry. You must miss her."

"I do. We were really close. Grandma was really the only one in my family who 'got' me. She encouraged me to pursue my dreams into the music biz, didn't give me a hard time when I dropped out of fencing class after six months—even after announcing I'd make it to the Olympics some day. She liked that I tried different things, even though other people in the family wondered when I was going to get my shit together. Funny thing is, she never had a job, and never left this town, but she could still appreciate a dreamer like me."

"Music school, huh?"

"Yep. Back in New York. Grandma and I liked to sing together. She said I was a natural, so I'm going to give that a shot."

Ally mentally removed the label 'flighty' and replaced it with 'risk taker.' "You're lucky. My parents practically wanted a signed contract of my career intentions before I graduated from high school.

"You knew that's what you wanted to do? You want to work in Music as well?"

I nodded. "My life has been filled with few surprises."

"I'm the ying to your yang. That's what my grandma always said about me and her."

She took another big helping of Pad Thai. "What's it like living in her house without her there?"

"Sounds weird, but I keep expecting her to walk into the room. Like she's in the kitchen, just finishing up dinner."

She took a long drink of her smoky Thai iced tea. "I didn't know my grandparents. They were all gone before I was born. My parents had me when they were older."

"Only child?"

"Yep. My father died a few years back and mom remarried." She looked down, trying to push away the sad feelings.  
He reached over and squeezed her hand without saying a word.

She surprised herself by squeezing back. But then again, there was no chance he'd get the wrong idea by the gesture.

They chatted and shared stories until the rest of the diners had cleared out. When their waiter tidied up the tables around them for the second time, Ally said, "I think it's time to go." And then what?

Her heart thumped in her chest on the way home, and she realized she was actually nervous. When was the last time a date ended with her feeling nervous instead of annoyed?

**Austin's Pov: (Woohoo!)**

Damn, he wanted to kiss her. Like, an into-the-next-morning kiss. But he wasn't getting the same vibes in return on the car ride home. She'd laugh and then pull back; smile, then gaze out the window. They both knew this was going to end. They could mark it on their calendars if they wanted. So what was behind her caution? Dinner had gone better than expected. He'd felt a connection; now he felt her hesitation.

She was quiet for much of the ride back to her place. Possibly playing out what would happen when they got there?

Was she regretting their arrangement?  
Well, he wasn't going to rush this. She probably expected him to be all over her.

If he were going to do anything with their two months together, he'd prove to her she didn't know everything about men. And when he did kiss her, he'd enjoy every second of it. He'd make sure she did, too.

They pulled into the parking lot in front of her apartment building and he hopped out of the car, opened her door, and walked her to the front step. He grabbed her hand. "I think that went quite well for a first date." He thought about joking that they had plenty of leftovers for the morning, but she was probably expecting that.

"Yes, the food was great. And so was the company." She looked up at him and her brown eyes, framed by her brown hair and honey-blonde highlights at the tips, almost buckled his knees.

He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "I'll call you tomorrow. But remember I'm not working and I've got a lot of time on my hands. Be sure to let me know when to back off." He winked.

"Don't want you to dump me."

She blinked at him. "Okay. Do you want to come in? Have a drink?"

Did he? Like mad. But he wanted to be sure she really, truly wanted him when they shared their first kiss. Some might call it calculating, but he just figured it was caution. "Let's just enjoy tonight. I'll call tomorrow, and we'll plan our next date."

She took a step back from him and let out a laugh. Then she shook her head and took out her keys. "Thanks, Austin. That was fun. And unexpected."

"Don't be so sure you always know how things are going to work out, Ally."  
She looked back at him before walking through her door.

He trudged back to his car. Yeah, driving home from that face—that body—sucked. Big time. But like his grandmother's beef stew, some things needed to simmer for a while.

* * *

**Still Austin's Pov:**

He flicked on the front hall light in his grandmother's big old Victorian house. How old was that chandelier in the front hall, anyway? He looked up at it, wondering which lucky family would be living here. Not that he wanted strangers taking over this place.

This home had been the soul of their family. How many holidays had they celebrated here, back when most of the family still lived in Miami? The huge mahogany table in the dining room seated twelve. But even that wasn't enough room for their clan. The kids crowded round the kitchen table, tucked away in an alcove.

He smiled, remembering the card games they'd play after dinner—and the bickering and accusations of cheating that usually followed, sometimes with cards and dice spilling to the floor when a tussle broke out over the whole thing.

But peace was always made once the dozens of pies and desserts were laid out. Probably just left them too stuffed and tired to fight.

Now, his mom and dad were down in New York. Uncle Bill and Aunt Janice were in Arizona. Aunt Karen and Uncle Ben had both died, within two months of each other, incredibly. Most of the cousins had scattered across the country.

It was a shame no one was around to keep the beautiful home in the family, with its stained-glass windows, ten-foot ceilings and all those gleaming hardwood floors.

Selling it hadn't been easy. The place had been on the market for a year. He'd probably be able to make a faster deal selling a boat in the desert. It was hardly perfect timing to have an expensive old home on the market.

His folks thought it might help if someone were living there to oversee things. He was glad for one last opportunity to stay there. Spending it with Ally was an unexpected treat.

But he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that while things would end, they wouldn't end well.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Feel So Bad For Not Updating But I've Been Really Busy Here's Another Chapter I Really Am Sorry /.\ **

Ally kicked off her shoes and scooped up pickles. "Can you believe he didn't want to come in for a drink? Isn't 'come in for a drink' guy speak for 'action?'" She curled her legs underneath her, angry that she was too wired to sleep. The date had gone much better than she'd expected—until it's abrupt end.

She got up and flipped open her laptop, settling on the couch with a hot cup of tea to resume the song she hadn't finished. She loved to write songs but she didn't know if they were seriously good. But here she was, alone after her first date with time on her hands.

_What's he up to? _It was certainly a different tune from the night before. Unless she was just so jaded by all those bad matches in the past she couldn't spot a nice guy right in front of her.

She was ready to climb into bed when Trish called. "What are you doing, Alls?"

"I'm headed for bed." It was eleven.

"Aww, it's still early and Dez and I are out with Dallas. He's been talking about you ever since the wedding. We could double-date!"

She wasn't ready to reveal the news that she had a new 'boyfriend.' She'd only met him yesterday, and Trish wouldn't buy it. "Sorry, girl. Not interested."

"I know what you said about not dumping any more guys, but come on. Are you never going out with another guy again? That's crazy. Dallas's handsome, rich and didn't I mention handsome. The trifecta of men. What's the problem?"

"I said I was taking a break. But I met someone interesting yesterday."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a break. I'll tell Dez maybe some other time. Talk to you soon!" She hung up before Ally could protest.

She lay awake for a few hours, playing out the ways this 'relationship' could go. And hoping he really would call the next day.

* * *

Thankfully, he did. She didn't realize how deep and sexy his voice was until she heard him on the phone. It was guys like him who must have inspired phone sex, she thought.

"Would you like to go to the park and rent a boat? I'll bring a picnic for lunch. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun." In all the years she'd lived here, she'd never done that.

He picked her up and she sucked in a breath when she saw him again, like maybe she'd imagined how handsome he was. Nope. He was hot.

She was more excited for their date than she figured she'd be. She thought it'd take a while to get on board with this ridiculous plan. Didn't seem so ridiculous now.

They spent a few hours on the tiny lake in the park, talking about everything. It was like a microwave-dinner version of a date. It was strange, knowing this _was_ all going to come to an end. It really took the pressure off.

When they finished their ride, he spread a blanket on the ground and knelt down, opening the picnic basket. "I'm cooked some food for the picnic. Keep in mind, I'm not the best cook, so go easy on me."

But the food was great: chicken salad with tarragon on homemade bread, sugared grapes and a fruit tart. (There Really Good) (:

The food was reason enough to stay with him all summer. "You're in trouble if I gain weight."

He popped one last bite of fruit tart in his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll still love you, sugar plum."

"No, you still have to dump me, remember?"

Frowning, he brushed off his hands. "Right. We don't have to talk about that all the time, do we?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it either.

They spent the rest of the day doing goofy stuff—swinging on the swings, zooming down the slide. They found a miniature golf course and she destroyed him.

But again, he dropped her off at home with a chaste kiss at the door and no pressure for more.

* * *

They grabbed a movie in the middle of the week, and she made dinner for them Friday night. Usually by the fourth date she had a list of at least a dozen reasons things weren't working out: different politics, bad manners, a voice she couldn't stand to listen to, or some other defect that took each guy out of the running.

But with Austin, she was doing the opposite, creating a running mental tally of all the reasons it was working: his humor, his soft lips, his interesting perspective on life. There was only one thing that bothered her—he was taking his time making a move. And it was happening again, as he made his way for her front door around eleven.

"Hey, how about dinner at my place tomorrow?" he asked. "I'd love to show you Grandma's house."  
She stretched up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"I'd love to. I'll see you at six." Maybe for the first time in her life, she was the one who was going to have to make the first move.

**Again I'm So Sorry ):! But I Hope You Guys Liked It.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Feeling Really Happy Today And I Dont Know Why But Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy! :D**

He was watching over three different pots on the stove when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands and dashed to the door.

Ally's eyes were wide as she stood gazing at the big front porch. "I can see why you wanted to spend the summer here. It's incredible. And I haven't even gotten inside yet."

"Come in. I can't wait to show you everything." He was thrilled she liked it so much.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes sweeping the room.

"I know. But it's more than that. It's all the memories. When I'm here, I don't feel like she's gone." Without thinking, he reached for her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled. His heart gave a jolt. Shit. He expected to have fun with her this summer, but he didn't expect to have feelings for her—two weeks into it.

He led her into the living room, and she inspected every detail with interest.

"Let me go check dinner while you look around."

She nodded, while grazing her fingers across the ornate fireplace mantle.  
The lamb was perfect, and the risotto was almost finished. He drained the asparagus as she wandered into the kitchen.

"I've been so distracted by how beautiful this place is, I missed how great everything smells."

"We'll be ready to eat in just a few minutes. Let me show you the rest of the place." He gave the food a quick stir and turned it off.

They walked into the hallway and stopped in front of the curved staircase.

"When Grandma wasn't looking, we used to slide down the banister. I fell off once and broke my wrist, and from then on the banister was heavily policed. All the cousins were mad at me."

She ran her hand across the polished wood. "Can I try?" she asked.

"Sliding down the banister?" He laughed. "Sure."

She laughed and raced up the stairs. She flung her leg over the railing and slid down.

He caught her at the bottom. "Well done." His arms were looped around her waist and he wasn't sure how much longer he could indulge his patience.

She turned to face him, and he knew he couldn't put off their kiss again. A real kiss, not just a good-night-had-fun peck. He wanted her more than anything. Tracing his fingertips along her jaw, he raised her head to him. "How do you feel about kissing on the fifth date? Long overdue, I'd say."

"So, what were you waiting for?"

"I wanted to be sure you were on board."

"I've been on board for a while."

Tightening her grip on his shoulders, she gave him a coy smile. "But kissing in your grandma's house? Is that allowed?"

"Now that I'm in charge, it's encouraged." He brought her mouth to his, and their kiss ignited every passion in him. He lowered her onto the stairs and hovered over her, kissing her softly. But she took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him toward her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Yeah." She kissed him, running her hands across his back and his mind spun, imagining all the different ways this could play out: on the stairs, up in his bedroom, on the floor under the chandelier.

But before things got out of control, he pulled back. He didn't want to scare her off if they got too close, too soon.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you sure? We have all summer."

She shook her head. "No, that's all we have is the summer. Why waste any more time?"

Truth was, he didn't want to fall for her. He had to go home in less than two months. But looking down at her, with her hair splayed on the steps, her pale skin glowing under the soft light coming from the chandelier, there was no way he could resist. He held out his hand and pulled her up. "Let me show you the bedrooms."

**( That's It For This** **Chapter (: Nah Jk Here's Some More. )**

_What the hell just happened?_ They'd finally made it down to dinner at midnight, but she was too carried away to taste the food. And she was far too spooked by her feelings to spend the night. She dropped into her own bed at 2 a.m. and pulled her dog on top of her.

She stroked his soft fur. "It's probably because I haven't been with anyone in a while," she confided. "It wasn't really him so much. It was pent-up frustration, is all." She nodded in the dark but heard the doubt in her own words.

And she tried to deny how incredible it had been.

Really, really incredible.

* * *

Ally was in trouble. She was spending so much time with Austin that she wasn't doing much work. They decided to pack a year's worth of a relationship into their two months and even squeezed in a weekend getaway to the Cape.

* * *

A month into it, he drove her out to an empty field and laid out a blanket so they could watch the stars. "This is nice. What's the occasion?"

"Tonight's the night I tell you why I don't do long-distance."

"Just like you promised." She was impressed he'd remembered. She'd thought it was a joke at the time.

They curled up on the blanket and kicked off their shoes. She dug her toes in the cool, soft grass. He looped his foot around hers. "Look, a shooting star." He pointed to a bright streak in the sky.

"We're out here five minutes and see a shooting star. That's pretty lucky." He grabbed her hand and kissed it."

"I'm waiting."

He pulled her closer. "Technically we're in public. But I'm game if you are."

She nudged him with her knee. "For the story. The long-distance story."

He sighed. "It's not meant for everyone, that's for sure."

She looped her finger around his hair and twirled it. "I've never tried it myself. What happened?"

He closed his eyes. "I became like one of the guys you dumped."

She sat up. "Oh, no. I don't think I want to hear this."

He patted her thigh and pulled her back down so she was lying on her side next to him. "No charges were filed, don't worry. No, I just became really suspicious, and really needy. We'd spent so much time together, and then she was just gone. And every time I couldn't reach her, I wondered what she was doing. She thought I was checking up on her, but I really just wanted to be part of her life still. Then I drove up to surprise her."

Crickets chirped as she waited for him to continue. "I guess that didn't go well."

"Nope. Knocked on her door and some dude answered." He shook his head. "I just don't think you can be a couple when you're not physically together in the same place. So that's why this is going to end." He kissed her head. "Even though this has been awesome and fun, I need to remind you that I'll be leaving at the end of the August. And then it's over. Really."

Her throat tightened, and she could only nod. "I know. But there's still a month left and you could end up driving me crazy and forcing me to break up with you first."

But she knew it wasn't true.

She poked him in the chest and he grabbed her finger and kissed her knuckle. "I'll do my best to keep you happy."

And she knew that _was_ true. She folded her hand in his and watched the heavens, trying to convince herself everything was going to be all right. Because she thought she could smell of whiff of heartbreak on the breeze.

* * *

"So when am I going to meet this mystery man of yours?" Trish asked as they shopped for shoes during her lunch break. Trish thought she needed a new pair of do-me-now stilettos. Somehow, the heel on her last pair had snapped off in an escapade involving the elevator at Dez's apartment. Ally had stopped her mid-story, certain she didn't need _all_ the details.

Ally set down a pair of red sandals. "He's not a mystery man. He's just someone I'm seeing. It's not serious." But her heart protested that line.

Trish examined her profile as she stood in a pair of six-inch silver heels. "Good, because Dallas is still asking about you."

"He's not really interested in me. I think with him, it's a case of want-it-cause-I-can't-have-it syndrome." She sighed.

"And guess what. He can't have it. Sorry to bust your double-date bubble."

She picked up a pair of open-toe slides.

"Well, make sure this guy doesn't fall too hard. I don't think witness protection hides women from their crazy exes."

"It's not going to be a problem this time. He's leaving town in a month."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Not if he's crazy about you, he's not."

"Sometimes people can't change their plans."

She handed three boxes of sex-worthy shoes to the salesman hovering nearby.

"If you mean enough to him, he will."

**Oh-Oh They Are Fallin For Each Other But You'll Have To Wait To See What Happens! Until Tomorrow! Byeeeeeer! (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess Who's Daddy Got Her A Charger For Her IPod In Mexico!**

**That's Right Me. I'm So Happy For The Reviews And Thanx For Understanding Guys. It Means A Lot.**

**So Here's The Chapter I Owe You Guys I Hope You Like It.**

Austin's chest felt tighter the closer the clock moved toward the open house his realtor had scheduled for noon. His purpose this summer was to sell the house and get on with his life. Somehow, his plans had changed.

Ally finished vacuuming the living room. He planted a big kiss on her lips. "Thank you. I couldn't have gotten this ready myself."

She snaked her arms around his neck. "Are you nervous?"

He nodded. "On the one hand, I really want it to sell. On the other hand, I hate to think of it leaving the family. Doesn't seem like there's a happy ending here." He had the same feeling about the two of them. He really liked her. It was becoming more than the summer fling he'd promised. If he weren't going to be leaving at the end of the summer, he wouldn't want this to end. Hell, he didn't want it to end now. But he was going back to New York for school and he'd never change his mind on long-distance relationships.

She was watching him. "I can see it bothers you." She snaked her hand under his t-shirt, swirling her fingers in his chest hair. "The realtor's coming in half an hour. Let's get out of here and see if I can help you forget about this for a while."

* * *

Lying in her bed,both naked, with Pickles snoozing in a patch of sun on the white rug, Austin did the math in his head. They had three more weeks together. How the hell had the summer flown by? And how the hell was he going to leave this behind? He tightened his squeeze around her waist, and she wrapped her hand over his as it rested on her smooth belly.

"We don't have a lot of time left together," he said quietly.

"I know." Her voice was empty and flat, like a glass of soda left out from a party overnight.

He watched the shadows from the tree outside her room dancing on the floor.

"Are we going to wait until the last minute to end this, or would it be easier for you now?" he asked.

She sat up. "No, don't put this on me. You're breaking up with me like you promised." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You do it whenever you want to do it."

"I don't want to." He kissed her shoulder. "But I will."

She ran a hand through her brown waves and sighed. "This was probably a stupid thing to do."

"No. It was the best thing I've done in a long time."

She nodded. "Then let's not talk about it again until you're ready to end it."

"Fair enough. Let's get dressed, see how the open house went, and go out for dinner to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Either I have a buyer or I don't, and I can find good reason to celebrate both of those options."

* * *

The open house was well attended, but no offers came out of it. His mother and father weren't too worried. The mortgage had been paid off, but there were still property taxes to be paid.

"Maybe we could rent it?" Austin mentioned on the phone with them.

"Who's going to want to rent such a big house? And I don't want to risk someone damaging the place. We'll just cross our fingers and hope for the best," his mom said.

"You bored out of your skull up there?" his father asked.

Austin smirked. "No, it's good. I'm fine."

He wasn't going to tell them about Ally, because why bother? It would only get his mother all riled up for another lecture on the missing grandchildren in her life.

"I'll keep you updated if there's any interest."

He wandered into the kitchen, with plans for making a divine lasagna.

Ally had mentioned it was her favorite. Filling up a pot of water, he frowned. He liked cooking for her. He liked doing everything with her. Would she ever consider moving to New York with him?

He lit he burner under the pot and shook his head. _No_. They had a deal and she seemed to want to stick to it. Maybe it was time to slowly back off, to stop seeing her every day.

* * *

But that plan went down the drain the next morning. "I'm going to delay some of my projects so I can spend more time with you," she told him.

They spent another perfect day together. This time they ended up at her house. And as they were drifting off to sleep, he heard himself whisper, "I love you." He hoped she didn't hear it. Love wasn't part of their deal.

* * *

He got dressed early the next morning when the sun was just a blush in the sky.

She sat up in bed, "Where are you going?"

"I've got some stuff to do at the house."

"Like what? Can I help?"

_Just tell her now._ "I'm packing up to go back home. Every day, I'm getting in deeper, and it's not going to get any easier to leave." He pressed his eyes shut.

"So I'm going to say it now. Goodbye, Ally."

She was silent, and with each passing second he was worried he would take back the words.

"You're breaking up with me." Her soft, hurt voice shattered him.

"Like I promised."

She looked down at the bed, fingering the edge of the sheet. "I understand."

He stared at her, but she wouldn't look at him. He wanted to rush to her, hold her, tell her it was a big mistake.

But it wasn't. It was his only way out of this without causing even more damage.

He walked over to her, pressed his lips against her head and said, "You're fantastic, Ally. I hope you have a really great life."

He heard her sob as he reached the front door. But he walked out, because if he went back he might never leave.

**Review? And What Did You Think Tell Me What Your'e Favorite Part Was On The Reviews. Thanx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo Remember I Said All The Files To This Story Were In My IPod? Yea Well I Have More Chapters That Are Already Done And I Decided To Post Another One Today. I Usually Post One Per Day. But I'm Posting This Because I Had You Waiting For Days. And No The Story Is Not Over Yet.**

Ally was glad she'd postponed some of her projects. She was too depressed to work. If hospitals admitted heart break cases in the ER, she'd be a code blue. She knew she'd fallen for him, but she'd had no idea how hard.

Hard enough that she even agreed to go out with Dallas, hoping that would remind her how ghastly men could be, and that ending things had been for the best.

But that date—which involved too much wine on her part, and too much boasting on his part—only reminded her how wonderful Austin had been

She tried to work, but she wasn't inspired. Nothing made her happy, and she finally decided to call her mother for some good old-fashioned advice.

"Do you love him?" her mom asked, after Ally filled her in.

She sighed. "Yes. But he doesn't want to do long distance."

"What's keeping you in Miami? Don't worry about Sonic Boom. I'll will take care of it."

She opened her mouth, but no great answer came to mind. "I've got another three months on my apartment lease."

Her mother laughed. "And a lifetime of love waiting for you, it sounds like. Take a chance. That what I did after your father died. It was hard. Harder than you can imagine. But then I thought of the alternative—a lifetime alone. What will your life be like without him?"

Ally nodded to herself and struggled to swallow. "Thanks, Mom." She hung up and was ready to call Austin and talk it over. But she worried she'd chicken out and come up with a hundred reasons it wouldn't work. If she didn't get in her car and drive to him, she wasn't sure she could pull it off. She twisted her lips and then grinned. Showing up to surprise him might wipe away the memories of the girl who broke his heart when he did the same thing._ It's time to rewrite history._

She called her landlord on the off chance she could get out of the lease early. Turned out, someone had come looking for an apartment a few days earlier. If she could get out in two days, the landlord would let her out of her lease.

She stored her furniture in her parent's basement, and then packed up Pickles, her computer, and her clothes. She googled Austin's address, programmed it into her GPS and hit the road.

She rehearsed several different versions of her speech on the drive down, but wasn't satisfied with any of them. Hopefully, seeing her standing in his doorway would say everything.

She sat in the parking lot of his apartment building for at least fifteen minutes before getting the courage to rap on his door. After a few strange looks from a lady walking her dog, she decided she better go in.

After making sure Pickles was secured in his carrier, she went inside and found apartment 13-B. She rang the bell and stepped back.

No answer. She frowned. She hadn't counted on this. He didn't have a job and he wasn't in school yet. Where was he? She rang again and knocked, hoping he was taking a nap. But still, no answer.

A man came out of the apartment next door and seemed surprised to see her there.

"Are you looking for Austin?"

"Yes. I guess he's out."

The guy scratched his head. "Actually, he moved out."

Her jaw dropped. "Where did he go?"

"Wherever he was over the summer. Miami,Florida I think."

**It's Short But I Hope You Guys Like It.**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanx So Much For The Reviews. I Love You Guys. And I Might Update A Little Late Tomorrow Cause I Have My Flight Back To The U.S. And I've Been Working On Two Stories The Summaries Will Be Shown After Reading. Thanx**

His parents would probably give him hell for pulling out of Music school, but he'd only lost his five-hundred-dollar deposit.

Going after the woman he loved was worth so much more than that. He could go to school anytime; but a girl like her was once in a lifetime. He thought about calling her but didn't because he knew she'd try to talk him out of it. Showing up to surprise her would be worth everything.

He tried to shake away the bad memories from a similar trip, when he'd gone to surprise Brooke. But this was different. He had no doubt she'd be alone, even though they were no longer together. If he knew Ally like he thought he did, she was still just as miserable as he was. And that reassured him this was the right thing to do. He knew Ally. He really knew her and loved everything about her.

After nearly swiping the guardrail in his rush to pull into the parking lot, he ran to her door. He knocked, but there was no answer. The shade on her front window was open, so he peeked in. His stomach lurched. The place was empty.

She was gone.

Impossibly, it was an even worse feeling than seeing a guy on Brooke's doorstop.

He walked in circles, uncertain what to do. Where had she gone? He pulled out his cell to call her, but she didn't answer. _Damn it!_

At least he had a place to stay. He drove to his grandmother's house and kept trying to call her, but no answer.

He sat at the kitchen table and stared out the back window wondering if he'd just seriously screwed up his life for no good reason.

Making the trip twice in one day wasn't her idea of fun. But she had to find him. Damn her lousy cell phone battery for dying. What would he think when he discovered she wasn't at her place? Would he turn right around and come back to New York? Or maybe he hadn't come for her. Maybe it had to do with his grandmother's house. Maybe when he dumped her, he'd really meant it.

She swore to herself and wondered what she'd do next. When she finally got back to Miami, she knew there was only one place he could be. She pulled into his grandmother's driveway at eight o'clock and took her first deep breath in hours. His car was there; he was home.

Poor Pickles was barking in the back seat. She freed him from his carrier and scooped him up in her arms. Her fingers trembled as she stroked his fur. What if Austin hadn't come back for her? What if this all had been a huge mistake?

She rang the doorbell and was relieved to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. When Austin opened the door, his face was pale and taut. Then he saw her. He pulled her into a hug while Pickles barked loudly.

"You're really here?" She heard herself crying. "What happened? Why did you move?"

He led her into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Pickles jumped from her arms and disappeared into the dining room. Austin kissed her before she could explain.

"I don't care where you went. You're here now. That's all that matters."

She laughed away her tears, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I was in New York."

"What?"

She nodded. "I was miserable without you, so I broke my lease and came to be with you. It doesn't matter where I work."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I should have called. But I thought it was just better to get in the car and do it, before common sense intervened."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "But why are you here? School starts in a week."

He kissed her forehead. "I missed you like crazy. I pulled out of school. I can go again some other time; it doesn't matter. But you do."

She hugged him tightly, smelling his familiar scent, relishing the warmth of him against her cheek.

"I'm glad we've got that all sorted out. But what now? I broke my lease. We've got nowhere to stay."

He picked her up in his arms and headed for the stairs.

"I think Grandma would tell me true love is more important than Music school."

She swallowed hard and stared at him. _Love?_

He must've sense her doubt, because he nodded, climbing the stairs with her in his arms.

"It's true. I love you. And I dumped you once. I won't be doing that again."

She laughed and leaned against his shoulder. "Good. I won't let you. But what happens when someone buys the house? What will we do?"

He set her down in front of his bedroom. "Let me talk to my family. Living here with you would be a crazy dream come true."

**The Story Is Not Over Yet. Just Letting You Know.**

**Here are The Summaries:**

**Life Lesson:** _Basically The Story Of My Life I'll Be Using Austin & Ally Characters. Some Of You Know My Story Already._

**A Dangerous Relationship:**_When Ally Met Austin He Had Basically Saved Her From Almost Getting Raped. They Got To Know Each Other And Started An Affair. Austin told Ally who Is 19 Years Old That He Was 20 When In Reality He Was Only 17. When Ally Finds Out About Austin's Lie She Quickly Breaks It With Him. A Month Later She Is Accused Of Being A Sex Offender. But These Two Fell In Love. What Will Happen? Will Ally Go To Jail? Or Will Love Win?_

**I Suck At Summaries. Don't Laugh.**

**Review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly This Is The Last Chapter. Sad I Know. I'm Really Sorry It Took Me Long To Update Its Just That I've Been Meeting Up With The Fam Since I Was In Mexico And Just Got Back. Also I've Been Getting Hate On Tumblr From Anonymous. They Judge Me For The Way I Write And Hate Me Even More For Defending Myself. Stupid!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Two weeks later, Ally was dragging Austin to McGinty's to prove to Trish that her boyfriend was a real, living, breathing guy.

They approached the bar, and Austin gave her a nudge. "Check out the bartender's shirt."

She looked over and laughed at the phrase on his shirt. It read: 'I'm taken.'  
Austin kissed her. "I'm getting one of those for you so you don't have to fight off the men looking to dance with you next time you're out alone."

They settled on a pair of barstools, and saw Trish and her boyfriend walking through the door with Dallas in tow.

_She thinks I'm bluffing!_  
Trish saw her, and her eyes widened. She rushed over and kissed Ally's cheek, then whispered, "He's hot! Is this for real?"

Ally nodded. They made their introductions and told the crazy story of how they both moved out and missed each other at first, but found each other in the end.

Poor Dallas was busy scanning the bar for new prospects.

"So now that we're homeless, we're planning to buy the house Austin's grandmother owned," Ally said.

Austin squeezed her shoulders. "My realtor wasn't that disappointed when we took it off the market. She thought I belonged there all along. Her fiancé is even going to fix the roof at a nice discount."

The group chatted for a while, and Ally was certain she'd finally convinced Trish this was the real deal so she could send Dallas packing for greener pastures. From the way he was staring at the dance floor, it appeared he already had someone in mind.

"I'm glad I found love!" Ally spoked up.

"Very true. And you never know when you're going to find it." Trish said turning to look at Dez in the eyes.

"Hey, we found it when we promised each other we wouldn't," Austin said.

Dallas gestured to a tall blond woman dancing in the crowd. "I think I found my very own happy ending right there."

He pointed to the dance floor. "The hot girl, right there."

Ally laughed and raised her glass. "To love, wherever and however it finds you."

**Thanx Again Guys For Reading My Story I Really Hope You Liked It. I Have Some Projects In Mind So Don't Worry This Is Not The Last Of Me.**

**I Love Youuuuuu!**


End file.
